


Normal Enough

by weatherworn



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherworn/pseuds/weatherworn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han has a lot of problems, but kissing Yixing shouldn't be one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Enough

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a continuation of[](http://sydneycarts.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sydneycarts**](http://sydneycarts.livejournal.com/)'s [fic](http://sydneycarts.livejournal.com/809.html). Reading it is definitely necessary to understand this one.

  
In the midst of steam vacuuming his bed to get rid of all the germs that Yixing left on it the night before, Lu Han has a thought.

“We’ve never actually kissed.”

Yixing grimaces from his own bed, as if revisiting that subject physically pains him. Lu Han tries not to take it personally. “I don’t think that’s the greatest idea, Lu Han.”

“Why? Are my lips not luscious enough in real life as they are in your dreams?” Lu Han demands to know, slightly puckering his lips, involuntarily. Apparently he has a lot of expectations to live up to.

Yixing stands up, his movements definitive and final. "I'm going away now. Please do not follow me."

\---

Lu Han has seen Yixing shirtless before. Being roommates makes it more the rule than the exception, so Lu Han attributes the lack of interest he has towards the thought of Yixing naked to the fact that he has acclimatized to it. Lu Han hopes the same would apply to having Yixing in his bed because he’s tired of steam vacuuming his bed every day. It's a lot of work.

But Yixing's lips are a different story. They are so...pink and was his bottom lip always so juicy looking?

"Why are you staring at Yixing hyung like that?" Jongdae says. “You look like you're ready to eat him.”

"But isn't that like his default face?" Minseok chimes in. He should know. He'd even gone on a diet in the hopes that Lu Han would stop looking at him like that. He eventually stopped when he realized it was Lu Han's problem, not his. Also, Chinese food is so good.

"I...'ll be right back," Lu Han says, his voice coming out slightly strangled.

\---

"How come _I_ never get to go on your bed?" Sehun says, his pout audible over the phone. His voice also sounds even more high-pitched than usual when he's whining. Lu Han wonders why he never noticed it before.

"I know I have a problem and I am working on it," Lu Han says. He continues, "So, what do you think I should do?"

Lu Han hears Sehun shuffling things around, as if this conversation is already starting to bore him. This is what Lu Han gets for asking maknaes for advice. "Eat some prunes. That's what I always do."

"No, I meant my other problem."

Sehun pauses and then sighs with exasperation. "Just, I don't know, kiss him or something." Then he cackles. "I'm totally telling Jongin about this, by the way."

Lu Han barely hears the second part because the first part was such an epiphany.

\---

When Lu Han scurries back to the room he and Yixing shares, he finds Yixing reading a magazine on his bed, one of his legs dangling on the edge of it. Yixing glances up at Lu Han, then goes back to his magazine.

"You've been avoiding me again," Yixing says, his voice quiet. Well, his voice is always quiet, but right now, it is quieter than quiet, the kind of quiet that Lu Han tries hard not to invoke because of how much it gets under his skin and clenches his insides, like it wants to squeeze the life out of him how much it hurts him when Yixing is angry, at him or anyone else. Because Yixing gets angry so infrequently, it means something when he does.

"I haven't been avoiding you," Lu Han insists. "You're the one who walked away from me."

Yixing sighs and straightens up to a sitting position, finally meeting Lu Han in the eyes. "I never should've told you my dream," he says.

"Is it because you don't want to kiss me?" Lu Han squeaks. He clears his throat sheepishly. He was starting to sound like Sehun for a moment there.

Yixing hesitates before he speaks. "No, because I don't want you to kiss _me_ and be disappointed," he says, staring at Lu Han. Lu Han looks back at him and sees, maybe for the very first time, Yixing's face. His lips _are_ pink and juicy, yes, but what Lu Han finally truly sees are Yixing's eyes, how open and vulnerable they are, trusting Lu Han not to hurt him.

Before Lu Han realizes it, he's standing in front of Yixing. Yixing has to tilt his head to look up at him and up close, Lu Han could smell him now as well, clean and fresh smelling from the shower he must've just took. It reminds Lu Han of the comforters he used to jump onto and wrap himself with as a kid, especially during the bitter Beijing winters. _This is what Zhang Yixing is to me_ , Lu Han is reminded again. _Each and every day._

Lu Han leans down and tilts Yixing's chin up and he sees Yixing swallow hard, his Adam's apple bobbing. "I'm scared, too," Lu Han whispers before closing in.

Yixing's lips are soft and they move under Lu Han's to fit easily into the spaces that Lu Han didn't even realize had been there for Yixing to fill. He can feel Yixing's hands slide up and rest on his hips, a comforting weight. It feels good, Lu Han presses in closer and-

He breaks off the kiss.

"Holy shit, I think I need to poop!" He shouts in triumph. He presses another kiss against Yixing's lips before running out of the room towards the bathroom. "Stay right there, Yixing, I will be right back!"

Needless to say, Yixing's kisses are even more enjoyable _after_  Lu Han's bout of constipation is over.

"Hey, who stunk up the bathroom?" Kris yells.  



End file.
